But Siriusly
by chloekramer
Summary: It's Sirius Black's birthday, and he is definitely not going to let it stray from the plan... As the saying goes, my way or the highway. Sirius's POV, set in 7th year.


I was already awake when the sun rose on my birthday. The others were fast asleep, a light snoring sound coming from their general direction. The red curtains hanging closed around each of their beds let us all know – as if we didn't already – that we were in Gryffindor. We had been for 6 years, so it's not exactly like it was hard to remember.

A mumbling noise emanated from the bed farthest away from me. It grew and grew until it was dinstinguishable as speech.

Wormtail was talking in his sleep again. Something along the lines of 'no, I didn't mean to, it wasn't me, I'm your friend, I had to, blah blah snore blah'.

Mental, that one, I'm telling you.

I thought slyly to myself that as it was my birthday, I could wreak havoc relentlessly and not get in trouble, so I silently tiptoed over to the aforementioned Wormtail's bed and hovered above him.

Leaning in as close as I could get to his ear, I took a deep breath before shouting, 'WAKE UP YOU DOZY FUCKERS, I'M SEVENTEEN AND THERE IS SHIT TO DO.'

Wormy snapped upright, and only just missed conking me in the head as I moved swiftly and ever so professionally out of the way.

I could see Prongs and Moony wake up in surprise out of the corner of my eyes, and I grinned cheerily to myself.

Step one of the best birthday ever: Wake up the lame-arses and escort them all to brekkie-boo so that they can get started on their precious morning. Complete.

'Padfoot, what the HELL is wrong with you?' James was trying to shout at me, but the fact that he had just woken didn't help, and his voice came out in a kind of raspy choke. Moony, on the other hand, was for some reason rather used to rude interruptions in his sleep, and was fully awake, not to mention fully willing to try screaming me out of my birthday buzz.

'Sirius, what the fuck?!'

Now THERE is an example of how to yell at someone at 6:45 in the morning.

'Aw, Remus, man. Chill out, 'cause guess what? IT'S MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY YOU TWATS.' At this point I was jumping up and down on my bed. Only when my head hit the ceiling rather hard, causing me to slip and nearly fall off the edge, did I calm down and take a seat.

I, of course, being the organised (pffft) and ready-to-go (PPFFFT) gentleman that I am, had put on my uniform and robes an hour previously.

Seriously, (haa, get it? Because I'm Sirius? Get it? Okay, yeah, enough...) birthdays with me are like Christmas with James. I'm addicted. I love them. Especially my own. I'm always more than willing to go totally overboard on my own birthday. I love it so much. Dunno why.

Ten minutes later, everyone except Peter was ready to go to breakfast.

'Gimme another 10 minutes, guys, I'll meet you down there.'

Typical.

Without questioning his not so unusual behaviour, we began the trek down the tower, heading to the common room to rendezvous and 'see what we can see' before heading to the Great Hall for FOOOOOOOOOOOD.

Before we could make it all the way down, however, James stopped dead in his tracks and stared as the familiar redhead he was in love with waltzed into the room. 'God, she's gorgeous,' he muttered under his breath, probably assuming none of us could hear.

We could.

'Sirius! Happy birthday!' Lily called out across the room. She was the first one of the day to actually say it, and I sighed out happily before smiling and greeting her with a hug.

'Oh, shit, yeah, I forgot,' James added merrily to the little conversation.

What a great best friend, eh?

Not.

Lily hooked her arm through mine and grinned, saying that as it was my birthday, it was okay to be nice to me, and that we would have breakfast together. She was obviously ignoring James, probably because he had only asked her out for the millionth time yesterday and she needed time to recover before she could go back to being horrible to him. I don't think she realised how much he was in LOVE with her. Ah, well.

Being in the incredible birthday spirit I happened to be in, I just laughed, and we skipped – yes, skipped – down to breakfast together. Ah, the birthday had begun. For real, this time.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
